Barbara Harris
Barbara Harris is an American ADR voice caster and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Bebe's Kids (1992) - Additional Voices *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Duck Duck Goose (2018) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Finding Dory (2016) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Oliver & Company (1988) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *TMNT (2007) - ADR Walla Group *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Wonder Park (2019) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *A Simple Favor (2018) - ADR Loop Group *A Simple Plan (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Annabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Arachnophobia (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Babe (1995) - Additional Voices *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices *Breach (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Breathe In (2013) - ADR Loop Group *By the Sea (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Casual Sex? (1988) - Additional Voices *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Danny Collins (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Disorganized Crime (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Additional Voices *Election (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Flesh and Bone (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Ford v Ferrari (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost Dad (1990) - Additional Voices *Halloween (2007) - Additional Voices *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Jaws: The Revenge (1987) - Additional Voices *Jennifer's Body (2009) - Additional Voices *Jessabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Man on Fire (2004) - Additional Voices *Miles From Home (1988) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Phenomenon (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Playing by Heart (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Pride (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Project Almanac (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Punisher: War Zone (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rendition (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Runaway (1984) - Police Voice #1 *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *Stir of Echoes (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) - ADR Loop Group *The 15:17 to Paris (2018) - Additional Voices *The Conjuring (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices *The Darkest Minds (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hangover Part II (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Hate U Give (2018) - Additional Voices *The Honeymooners (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Hot Spot (1990) - ADR Loop Group *The Kid (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The November Man (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Other Woman (2009) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Bees (2008) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Starving Games (2013) - Additional Voices *The Wood (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Two Lovers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Us (2019) - ADR Loop Group *We Bought a Zoo (2011) - Additional Voices *What About Bob? (1991) - ADR Loop Group *White Palace (1990) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:American Voice Actors